zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Haru Mclean Namikaze
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Zelda Speed Runs Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Majora's Mask TAS I'm thinking about using this site to plan a collborative Majora's Mask Any%, 100%, and All Masks TAS that ban Get Item Manipulation. It will probably be by creating a page where for each very small task in the game, other people will try to make the fastest video of completing that small task under different restrictions such as, "don't use more than 3 bombchus to complete that task" and I will try and look at all of those videos and use them to form the route. Do you give me permission to tell other people about my plan so they can help then be bold and plan the TAS what ever way I think will be OK with you? Blackbombchu (talk) 04:53, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Possible move to Speed Run Wiki I once saw a post on ZeldaSpeedRuns saying they were planning to move all their contents to www.speedrun.com. Can I move all those pages on this site to Speed Run Wiki with attribution? Blackbombchu (talk) 17:21, July 15, 2016 (UTC)